


Sunflowers at peace on her windowsill

by sukyu



Series: Goro getting loved [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Multi, but he does, goro loves his bfs, he wants to punt akira, sometimes theyre a bit much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukyu/pseuds/sukyu
Summary: Ryuji and Goro share a moment of peace. Until Akira returns home with his usual chaos.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, pegoryugoro - Relationship
Series: Goro getting loved [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133594
Kudos: 10





	Sunflowers at peace on her windowsill

**Author's Note:**

> how to write persona 5. all I can remember is what I learned from Twitter roleplay oh no!!!!! It's quite short but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless.

Screeching pierced through two boys' heads as the taller of the two stretched his arm to pound the button on top of the alarm clock. with a loud groan, the elder stretched and climbed out of bed. Though he would rather bask in the warmth of his boyfriend, he'd prefer to get his day started before he lost motivation to do so.  
In doing so, he notices how his boyfriend whines once their bed shifts from the weight loss. Glancing up at him from beneath their quilt, Ryuji extends an arm to grasp onto Akechi's sweatpants, to which the detective responds with a rather dramatic sigh. "Yuji, dearest, we both have places we're expected to be today." He then swats his partner's hand away, humming graciously to himself whilst strolling to the kitchen.  
With a pot of coffee beginning to brew and a carefully thought out breakfast cooking, the day begins! The brunette can't help but scoff as he notices his boyfriend still has not risen from bed. 

His small body presses against the frame of their bedroom door for support as he coughs to grab the attention of his lover, who poked up with a groan and looked him directly in the eyes. "yeah, babe?" his voice was so aggressive, yet with rasp laced throughout it, Goro couldn't help but chuckle at it.  
If he could, he would lift Ryuji from the bed and carry him to the bathroom- though since he is still recovering, he doesn't have the physical strength to do so.  
Instead, Ryuji is enticed from his sanctuary of cloth by the smell of a hot breakfast and coffee. Despite hating coffee, Ryuji doesn't mind when one of his lovers makes it. But Akira continually makes his way too bitter, Goro always makes it just right. Rich, iced, it doesn't even taste like coffee to him- and how he adores it. He can say with confidence it's so sweet because of the man making it. 

Past those tough exterior layers and those *even tougher* inner walls, Goro is efficiently a child begging for someone to save him from himself and his difficulties. There was a side of the detective prince, Goro Akechi, that only Akira and Ryuji ever got to see. They're the only two to see him disrobed of his protective barriers, to see him smile sincerely and snicker at their chaos.

And they adored this Goro more than anything else in the universe.

Staring into his teammate and companion's eyes, he noticed them spark. Goro knew very well Ryuji was lost in thought. He knew his mind was racing with ideas, perhaps about the thieves? Perhaps about life? He didn't know. All he knew was that he loved Ryuji.  
And that he wasn't expecting their front door to swing open with a concerningly loud bang.  
He absolutely did not know their boyfriend would enter with 4 cats, chanting "Shane Yaw party time!" at the top of his lungs.  
But he did know very fully that his other boyfriend would join in as well.

To them exclusively, Goro showed his bright, enchanting smile.


End file.
